


Let's Wait A While

by failufail



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14068623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/failufail/pseuds/failufail
Summary: You and Iggy get hot and heavy. Your body says yes, but your mind... not so much. Tumblr prompt.





	Let's Wait A While

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt:  
> "Ok so might be specific but can we get some female reader x ignis and maybe female reader x prompto where they been in a relationship for a long time and never done it but one day it kinda starts leading to it and reader chan gets scared and starts to cry (extremely shy and a virgin and what not ) the prompto/ignis is such a sweet understanding Ass and just does amazing shit or something"
> 
> A little bit of a challenge for me, I'll admit. I don't usually stop short of full-blown explicit sex. My mind goes straight to the gutter.

You loved the feel of his soft lips against yours, the feel of his tongue meeting your own in a little dance. Teeth gently nipped at your jaw and his kisses trailed down to the hollow of your neck, where he swirled his tongue and had you sighing in pleasure. Your hands gripped at his shoulders, pulling him closer, your body silently asking for more.   
  
Evenings like these were hard to walk away from. After a delectable dinner, the both of you would end up on his couch making out until you would find some excuse to go home. He didn’t seem to mind—always the perfect gentleman—and would walk you to the door, letting you go with one last kiss on the cheek before letting you leave.   
  
It’s been a little over a year since you and Ignis started dating. The topic of sex has been breached before—within the first month of your relationship—and he seemed to be understanding about your feelings on the subject. You told him that you were a virgin and that you wanted to wait for the right time (in no conclusive terms).   
  
Ignis was... experienced. He shared with you how many partners he’d had, and it wasn’t too surprising to you. Of course someone like him would have had a good amount of experience by now.   
  
But he never pushed you to go further, and he never complained. It seemed like the two of you were comfortable the way things were... but for you, you wished that you could take that step to deepen your relationship. You just couldn’t.   
  
The thing was, you weren’t quite sure how to handle sex. Of course, you knew how it worked (you’ve had sex ed, seen a porn video, and read erotica before), but for whatever reason it scared you a little. Imagining yourself doing...  _ that _ ... felt awkward and honestly it was almost a turn-off. Part of you even thought that you would disappoint him somehow with your lack of experience.   
  
Oh, but you did like Ignis’s lips on yours, and the way he caressed your back when you were making out on his couch. You liked the way he would groan quietly every time you pressed your lips to his and would take the smallest initiative to press open-mouthed kisses down the side of his neck. You liked the way his lithe muscles rippled whenever you gripped his arms. You liked it the most when he would open his eyes and look at you, forehead to forehead, with nothing but adoration.   
  
“Stay the night,” he breathed quietly, searching your eyes for something.   
  
It was a simple request, and you’ve spent nights with him before—curling up in his embrace, soft kisses being pressed to your head to lull you to sleep. You could never say no to that request, especially since every morning you would wake up to the smell of his breakfast cooking.   
  
It was different tonight, though. You couldn’t put your finger on it. At this point in your relationship, you were sure he wouldn’t try anything you weren’t sure of, but you also knew he was human, and he had  _ those _ urges too... and his patience could only go so far. You weren’t stupid.    
  
Something other than adoration shone through his eyes tonight, as his hand drew small circles on the small of your back, waiting for your answer.   
  
When you didn’t answer right away, he pulled you into his embrace, and buried his head in the crook of your neck. “Please?”   
  
You couldn’t deny him. “Okay.”   
  
He took you by the hand and led you to his bedroom. You quietly followed him as he sat down on the bed and pulled you onto him. He gently gripped your chin pulled your lips to his, continuing from where you left off in the living room.   
  
His hands tentatively explored your body, never going past the limits you set wordlessly—he knew how your body would tense if he was traversing into dangerous territory.    
  
He was careful as a hand worked its way under the back of your shirt. The feeling of his warm hand against your skin had you breaking the kiss and gasping against his lips, and he smirked before pulling you into him again.   
  
Your own hands moved to fiddle with the collar of his shirt, your fingers idly playing with the buttons, popping the topmost one as if your fingers had a mind of their own. He pulled back then, slight surprise on his face; you’ve never done that before. You could only smile at him, shrugging your shoulder slightly, your hand trailing down to the next button and popping that open as well. Your fingers grazed his skin as you continued your path, unbuttoning every button until his shirt was completely open.    
  
His breathing got heavier with every button that was undone, and he shrugged off the shirt, leaving his perfectly chiseled torso bare. You reached out to trace planes of his chest, and the curves of his biceps. You heard and felt him suck in a breath as you hand traveled to his stomach to run your fingers over his abs.   
  
An almost inaudible growl left his throat as he flipped the two of you around and pinned you on the bed. Your body tensed up almost automatically, not expecting that reaction from your boyfriend. He noticed the startled look on your face and leaned down to give you a tender kiss, attempting to assuage your anxiousness.    
  
When he pulled away, he stared into your eyes, silently asking for permission. A million things ran through your mind then. You weighed everything in your head—the current situation, the way he touched you, kissed you, handled you, and how much you just wanted him at this second. Was now the right time? The way your body was practically screaming for his without you saying a word would argue yes, but your mind was a mess. Maybe you could float on this...   
  
So you nodded for him to take the lead.   
  
Ignis smiled lovingly at you as he ran his hands down your sides, looking for the hem of your shirt. When he found it, he slowly, pushed it up, baring your stomach to him, and you sat up a little to let him pull it off of you.   
  
“You can tell me to stop at any time, love,” he reassured you before he bent down and pressed kisses to your chest and the tops of your breasts.   
  
His hands worked their way to your back to unhook your bra, and your body arched up to make it easier for him. A second later, you felt the cold air hit your breasts, but Ignis’s mouth was back and sent warmth washing through your body as he took took a nipple in his mouth and sucked. It felt amazing.   
  
Your body reacted without thinking. Your hands came up to grab at his head, pulling him down to keep him there. Your back arched off the bed, impossibly asking for more. Before you could even think to stop it, a moan left your lips, and Ignis chuckled.   
  
Damn this guy.   
  
While his mouth was preoccupied with other things, a hand slid down your stomach to play with the button on your jeans. He popped it open, and carefully traced his fingers above your panty line, causing you to suck in a sharp breath.   
  
It was more of an involuntary reaction that your legs clamped shut when he started unzipping your jeans. He stopped and looked at you then, his hand stilled, a look of concern on his face.   
  
“Do you want me to stop?”   
  
You bit your lip then, completely unsure of your answer. Everything he’d done so far was perfect—everything felt perfect and simply wonderful. You were sure he could make you feel even more amazing, but there was this little part in the back of your mind nagging at you, and all the worry you had at the beginning came flooding back.   
  
No, you weren’t ready.   
  
“I... I’m sorry...” you stuttered out, hating every negative thought about sex in your head. You bit your lip harder and squeezed your eyes shut.   
  
Ignis rolled to his side next to you, propping his head up on his hand. He brought his hand up to caress your cheek.   
  
“I’m failing so bad at this,” you said, your emotions starting to get the best of you. “I  _ want _ to... I just... I...”   
  
A tear slipped down your cheek.   
  
“Y/N, there’s no need for tears,” he said, wiping the tear with a single finger. “I am willing to wait, you know that.”   
  
You opened your eyes and turned your head to look at Ignis, tears still threatening to fall. “Gods, I am so sorry.”   
  
Your boyfriend simply smiled at you in understanding. “For what? You did nothing wrong. As far as I’m concerned, you did everything right, my dear.”   
  
You blinked and let another tear fall.   
  
He reached for your discarded shirt, which was still on the bed. He slipped it over your bare upper half to cover you, his arm eventually resting on your waist to hold you in a loose embrace.   
  
“Intimacy can be derived in many, many ways,” Ignis said. “I, for one, simply love having you in my arms, just like this.” He tightened his arm around you. “I love the feel of your skin against mine.” He brushed his thumb on your waist, eliciting a small smile from you from the ticklish feeling it left. “That I can make you smile like that from a simple touch.” He reached up to trace the contours of your face, down your neck, and to your shoulder—causing you to blush and sigh softly. “Finding all the places that make you feel good.” He placed a soft kiss on your cheek and whispered in your ear, “This is enough. You are enough.”   
  
You turned to bury your head in his chest.   
  
Those words made you love him more, but at the same time, you wished you could show him that love more physically. You could only apologize to him so much, and you felt terrible about it.   
  
“Come, let’s get ready for bed.”   
  
Once you were settled in for the night, Ignis held you in his arms. He entwined his fingers with yours and kissed the top of your head.    
  
Before you drifted off to sleep, your last thought was,  _ You are more than enough, this is more than enough... for now _ .


End file.
